


Will I Step Into the Blood or Walk In the Clouds?

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Kidnapping, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Sam is having a nightmare, one that is showing her Danny's death, but while she can't bring herself to tell the halfa of her nightmare, she does find the courage to jump him, getting pregnant without either of them knowing while she runs from him in hopes that the nightmare can't come true if she's not there...or maybe because she regrets what she sees as taking advantage of her friend... Who knows, but as she is getting checked into a hotel not far from where Danny and her lived as roommates, the barhop, a male that is named Dalv and who claims to be a halfa himself, comes to her aid only to show his true colors right after the hotel she is in explodes....
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson





	1. Chapter 1

There was carnage everywhere, blood pooled on the ground like a pond that was forming from a leak in the ground. It continued to grow, spreading out before touching the bare toes of a small dark haired child standing in the middle of a city that crumbled around the stain as it continued out. It seeped into building doorways that crumbled into the crimson liquid. It was like a black hole as it continued to grow staining all around it, but it was the girl that stood in the middle of it that just stood there as tears of blood began to flow from her darkened eyes. The girl turned and walked off as if following the flood of crimson.....

"Help!" a dark haired girl screamed as she sat up, her long raven hair flying around her as most of it stuck to her skin, her amethyst eyes wide in horror as she touched her face to feel moister on her cheeks. Rubbing at her face she looked down at her wet hands as if to see what had fallen from her eyes. What she found made a scream erupt from her purple tinted lips. "NOOOOOO!" A light flickered on above her bathing the small woman in white, but she didn't even flinch as she began to fight to clear the crimson liquid from her hands.

"Sam!" a voice called out in alarm as a warm body pulled her close. "Sam!" he called again as she fought him now.

"No! No! Please god no!" she whimpered as she shoved at him, her feet finding purchase against the bed, the sheets sliding around under her. Danny pulled Sam closer to him, her small form shaking against his solid form. He had been her roommate for a while now and in the last month or two he found Sam awake in the middle of the night, her large eyes even larger with the dark circles that had begun to form under them. She had lost weight, her small body even smaller now. He was growing worried, had from the word Go, but she had refused to say anything, just repeating that it was nothing but bad dreams waking her. He knew she was telling him the truth about the bad dreams, but he knew from the look that haunted her eyes that is wasn't nothing. She was visibly scared and that was a big thing when it came to the Goth. She was afraid of nothing, but little did he know she did fear something. The death of the male holding her and she had a terrible feeling that the nightmare that came to haunt her was just that... the death of Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Sam still awake, her eyes wide as she looked around her afraid to go to bed, but afraid at the same time that the dreams that haunted her on a nightly basis would come to life and Danny...Danny would die! Was there nothing she could do to stop it? Danny entered the room, a glass of something brown in his hand. She looked at the glass and without waiting took the offered drink. With a toss of the drink, her head back she finished the drink.

"Thanks," she murmured. "Can I have another one?" Danny nodded. Sam was a drinker, but she never let it get out of control. She knew when to stop. After handing her the second one he knew she was feeling the tranquilizer he had spiked her drink with. He hadn't wanted to do it, but he was worried about her lack of sleep and knew that it could kill her. "D-Dan-n-n-" she managed to slur out before slumping on the bed, the sheets shifting below her.

"I am sorry Sam, but I had to do it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, Sam you will lose every time. You can't save someone doomed to die," a voice said. "He will kill all if left alive. You must know that your love will kill you." Sam looked out, her small child form from before gone and she was as she was now, an adult, her form filled out like a model. She paid no heed to the voice as she began to walk toward the blood that oozed forward, her bare toes oozing with the same blood as she felt the glass cutting into her feet but she paid that no heed either as she moved farther into the city.

"Why am I here? I don't want to see this," the woman said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny had headed for the phone even as he wanted to stay by his friend's side.

"Hello," he said into the mouthpiece as he took the cordless phone with him down the hall toward Sam's room.

"Hello, Daniel," a voice said into his ear making the halfa stiffen. "Yes, you do remember me and you remember where you sent me, but you were not aware that I was back."

"Plasmius," Danny hissed as his fingers clutched the phone, his knuckles turning white as he restrained his powers. "What the fuck are you doing on Earth?"

"Oh Danny, I wanted to see you and your little girlfriend though I find that after seeing her the other day I just find that I want her more. You know how us ghosts can live longer than humans. She would make me the best little trophy wife," the older half ghost taunted making Danny's eyes flash as he growled low.

"Stay away from her," he hissed ignoring the remark about their relationship status. He knew they weren't going out so it didn't matter that he didn't.

"Danny! No, Danny!" a female voice screamed.

"Better tend to her," the male said, his voice dripping with lust. "Because someone else might." Danny slammed the phone onto the hook as he ran to his friend's side. He was not aware that drugging her was going to put her life in danger just as letting her die from lack of sleep would.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam looked down at the shattered form of her love, the man who held her heart, his body torn and lifeless as she dropped to her knees by him.

"Danny," she whispered as she lay down next to him, her small from curling around him. She didn't feel the blood coat her body, nor did she realize she was bleeding, the wound in her stomach spilling out the blood that covered the male as his blue eyes opened.

"Sam, I need you. I need you to stay away." The Goth looked up at him as his blue eyes changed to red, the orbs looking back at her were evil, but at the same time she could see him in them. "I don't want you to see the darkness that I hold." Sam shook her head as she clung to him.

"No, Danny, you are not evil." The body under her shook as he grew, his body filling out and his skin growing colder.

"I am and it is your doing. You made me like this." Sam looked down at his now pallid face. The color so sickly, but she paid the change no heed as she leaned over and kissed him, her lips touching his and the boy beneath her began to change again, his skin returning to his human color as his eyes blinked, the color crimson turning to water as he clung to her. When she pulled back she looked at Danny, the real Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny rushed into the room as Sam twisted and turned, her small body sweating bullets as she fought to wake up. The halfa stood over her, his eyes worried as he began to shake her lightly as he called her name.

"Danny! Evil! No!" Danny looked down at his friend in shock, the words spilling from her mouth making his heart skip a beat. "Wouldn't do that!" she cried out. "I love you!" Danny almost dropped her at that moment, her voice echoing in his ears. She loved him? What was she seeing? Before he could do more she shot up, her eyes wide.

"Sam!" he cried in alarm as she turned to him, her amethyst eyes wide with tears glistening in them. She didn't say a word as she reached out and touched his chest just over his heart. Something seemed to break inside of the Goth before him because upon feeling the beat of his heart under her palm she surprised both of them as she jumped on him, her lips crashing onto his as she straddled him on the floor. Danny was so shocked at her actions that he failed to move as she kissed him with all the passion she held in her heart. It was as she was pulling away that he began to react, his hands winding around her neck as one of his hands entwined into her long raven locks. A moan escaped from her lips as he continued to massage her skull, the vibrations turning him on further as she began to grind against him, her small body quivering. "Sam," he groaned out.

"Danny," she whimpered back as she began to run her hands up and down his body making the male below her moan his appreciation as his hands moved down to stroke her back. Sam arched on him as goosebumps broke out across her skin. "Mmmm..." He continued to move down, his callused hands moving under her shirt at the same time that hers found their way under his. He growled at the amount of clothing in his way and with a quick turn of intangibly both found themselves naked in the middle of Sam's room. The room was silent except for their breathing as Danny looked down her body, his eyes dazed as he reached up and cupped one of her perky handfuls causing the woman on him to moan again, her body arching forward. It seemed that both of them wanted this and although it was so sudden neither stopped as he rubbed his lower body on her before entering her. The girl below him stiffened, but only for a second before she moved against him. They moved to a rhythm as old as time, her body riding him, working him as he held her waist, his fingers digging into the skin on her hips. It took only moments for them to feel the contractions, the liquid heat that surged through their bodies before they climaxed, their bodies in sync.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later found the couple still on the floor, but Sam lay sprawled across his chest. Blinking she stretched out, her body rubbing against the body below her, but Danny didn't stir as she realized that he was below her. Gasping it all came back to her.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she realized that she had just had sex with her best friend! That was so not what she had planned when she had kissed him, but then in the back of her mind her conscious laughed. What had she expected to happen when she locked lips with Danny? "I was just expecting him to push me off," she muttered as she got up, her body still humming as she got up. As she moved off of him she hissed, the pleasure from the inadvertent friction. She moved quickly after de-tangling herself from him as she rushed for the bathroom, her eyes watering. What had she done?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moments after she had disappeared into the bathroom Danny opened his eyes to find that he was alone. He sat up and looked around the room to see if she had just gotten up to crawl into bed. He found that he was alone in the room and then he heard the sound of the bath running so stretching again he headed for the bathroom only to find the door locked.

"Sam," he called as he knocked on the door. A muffled response that kind of sounded like leave me alone came from the bathroom, but that couldn't be what she had said so Danny knocked on the door again.

"I need to be left alone," she stated, but she should have know that the halfa with ghost powers wouldn't give up that easily as he phased through the door to find her in the bath, the water forcing her breasts up, but just as quickly as he saw them she covered them. "I told you I want to be alone," she hissed and he could see the fear in her eyes. What was she so afraid of?

"Look," he said as his hand fell behind his head. Absently rubbing his head he blushed. "I want to talk about what hap-" She blushed now as she turned from him before he could see the dreamy look that had entered her amethyst eyes.

"Can... Can we not talk about that? In fact can we forget that happened," the Goth muttered. The halfa looked at her in shock as his hand dropped. He had loved what they had just done. It felt like coming home and now the girl before him wanted to brush it off like it was nothing? No, he wouldn't do that.

"No," he said simply and she looked up to find the ticked off look on his face. She knew that look and she knew she had to let him down before things got out of hand. She knew that he didn't like her like that and she didn't want to be hurt when he told her as much.

"Danny, I am sorry," she muttered as she looked down. "I didn't mean for that to happen." Now Danny grew red in anger as he looked down at her, the water around her cooling with his temperature dropping as his frustration grew. Was she calling what they had just experienced a mistake? "It won't happen again and I- I," she paused as she felt the tears building. Biting her lip hard, blood running into her mouth she continued. "I think that I should just take some time away from here for a while. I just feel so stressed out and I just took advantage of you for that-"

"Forget it!" he almost bellowed as he turned from her and phasing out of the bathroom left their apartment. The dark haired beauty just sat there as tears streamed down her face. It was the right thing to do after all, right? She was hurting and he was too, but in the end it was best to end the pain that would crush them if that little charade went on. She had used him for sex. Her first time had been with her friend, the man she loved more than her own life and it had ended just as life shattering as the feeling had been.

"I'm sorry Danny," she muttered as some of the blood from her split lip dropped into the water making the small girl shudder as it brought back the dream. Water to crimson. Yeah, she made the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4

When Danny returned that night he found that Sam had indeed left their place, her bed was made and her closets bare, but she had left him a card on her bed, the picture on her credit card made him want to scream as he turned from the picture of them on their second fake-out that Tucker had managed to capture on film. She had put it on her card to remember it forever and he hadn't known about it until now. The halfa let out a growl of frustration. They had finally acted on their feelings for each other, well, he knew he had acted on his feelings and now his friend was gone! Why had she done it then? She had to have wanted it just as much as he had. Sam never did something that important for no reason. That was not his Sam... Wait? His Sam? Was he already claiming her?

"Yes," he said out loud as he turned to her card still laying on her bed. "Yes, I am." Reaching over and grasping the card he took off again, his form phasing through the wall as he headed out to search for Sam.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sighed as she exited the limo, her legs aching as she walked into the large hotel, the sign telling all it was called Phantom Gateway. It was a rather exclusive hotel just miles from where she and Danny lived. Sure, she had told him that she needed to get away, but she wasn't planning on going far as she knew she couldn't leave him behind on his own knowing what would happen. Sighing again she headed for the front desk where a rather stiff looking blond stood manning the counter. Her computer clicked away as her green eyes never left the screen. It took a moment for her to even look at Sam and when she did it was only for a second before she turned back to her computer.

"May I help you?" the blond inquired in a tone that held little to no respect for the Goth standing before her. Sam took offense immediately.

"Yes you can," she paused as she looked at the older woman's name tag that glittered in gold on her chest. "Blondie." A chuckle escaped the purple lips as she looked back up at the now blushing woman. It seemed she didn't like her name and who could blame her? "I have a reservation here under Manson." The woman's posture changed at that moment, the Manson name obviously large in these parts as she began to type the name in her computer.

"Ah, yes," the blond stuttered. "Your suite is ready." Ringing a small bell a young looking coal haired male approached, his suit a bright green to match the colors of the hotel around them. He smiled as he took her one bag, the suitcase black with green ghosts painted on it. Sam had made it after Danny's transformation. He had a matching one that she had given him that same year. Smiling sadly at the case she followed the bellhop as they got on an elevator. He smiled at her before making some small talk.

"So, what's a good looking girl like yourself out here alone for?" he inquired. "If that's too personal then you don't have to answer that." He blushed and Sam found herself smiling at him, his blue eyes drawing her in like a small ocean.

"Just a fight with someone special," she said. "Isn't that usually why a girl like me is alone?" He smirked.

"Nice one. I hope that he realizes his mistake," was his response to which she shook her head. "You?" Nod. "What happened?"

"Did something rather dumb," was her simple response as the door to the elevator opened. "Not very proud of it and while apologizing I only made things worse." They walked a few feet until they came to a large pair of black doors to which he unlocked one to allow her in. As soon as she was in he followed.

"Where would you like this?" he inquired holding up the suitcase. She pointed to the wall next to the door as he handed her the keys and she handed him a fifty. It seemed to shock him, but she waved it off as he had been really nice and deserved it. "Um, if you ever want to talk," he said as he walked to the door. "I work every day save for Mondays and Tuesdays."

"Um, thanks," she said as he held out his hand.

"The name is Dalv," he said as she grasped his hand to feel a small chill go up her arm as goosebumps broke out. She yanked it back as if he had burned her. "Oh, sorry. Being a halfa kind of ruins ones warmth." Sam looked at him in shock.

"A halfa? Your half human and half ghost?" He nodded with a smirk. "Wow, um, didn't know that there were other halfas in the world much less in Amity. I only know of two."

"Really? I have only heard of two as well, although one is gone now. Makes us kind of unique." That was just what Sam was going to say. "Um, I have to go before my manager starts looking for me." With a wave he phased through the floor. Sam stood there in shock as she contemplated the fact that something about him was bothering her. He was a nice looking boy, but he seemed familiar and something about him put her on edge. Shaking her aching head she turned and shut the door as she headed for the room with a small hope that they had a mini bar because she needed a drink.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny had searched most of Amity for anyone who had seen her and was lucky that Dash had been out in his yard with Kwan passing the pigskin around. Both males has seen her and knew that she had indeed headed out of the city, but she looked rather stressed for she hadn't even looked up, her eyes downcast. Over the years the two males had found out there was more to the Goth then had met the eye. Kwan, who had seen first hand what she did on her time out of the classroom had relayed it to his friends. Most of it had to do with Danny showing his other half to the town, but they had not really picked on the group around the beginning of junior year at Casper High and after that.

"I wonder where she could have gone," Danny wondered aloud as he pulled out a map from his suit, the map marked with large red x's. He had to stop for the night since he was sure most people would not be up, but it killed him to just give up on her when he finally knew which way she was headed now. Stopping at a rather small hotel he checked in with her card and after accepting the key he phased over to his room where he crashed, his last thoughts about where his friend could be. Little did he know that he was just a few miles away in her hotel room looking out at the night time, a small glass in her hand.

Clink, the sound of the ice in her drink warming up and cracking as the cubes grew smaller in the clear liquid she was drinking. In her hand was her phone, the front of it telling her that the message had been sent. Taking a small drink of the alcohol she sighed. What did she do? When was her dream to become a reality? What turned her Danny into the male that had looked up at her? Suddenly the ground shook and Sam turned to ran for the door as the window before her shattered, the glass blowing out into the night skies as screams filled the air. The small form of Sam rushed for the door as she grasped the nob the floor of the building collapsed beneath her.

"Danny!" she screamed, her fear filling her as she knew her friend would not hear her, but amazingly enough someone did as she found herself being hauled close to a rather cold body. Looking up she found herself being held by Dalv. "Dalv? What happened?" He looked down at her, his blue eyes twinkling and it was a good twinkle as his lips twisted into a cruel smirk. "Dalv?" Then it hit her who was holding her and she began to twist and turn as he chuckled, his arms tightening.

"Oh, Samantha it took you a long time to realize who I was. I thought you would figure me out before I blew up the hotel," the male said as he continued flying over another hotel, the one that held Danny, the halfa that awoke just at that moment, his form shaking as his ghost sense went off. He felt the ground shake at the same time and looked out to watch what appeared to be a rather large hotel in the distance collapsing and being the hero that he was he took off to assist the people who were in that very building as ambulance sirens went off and firetrucks appeared on the scene to put out the flames and assist the people who were not buried in the ruble that falling from the half of the building that still stood. The halfa dove into the rubble, his body phasing just seconds before entering the rocks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam glared forward, her amethyst eyes tearing as the male that held her, well he really was crushing her but she refused to say anything to him about it even as she wheezed with every breath she took.

"We'll be where we need to be in a few minutes that then fun really starts," the dark haired male said. "I bet you are wondering why?" She said nothing. "Oh, come on, Samantha," the man muttered. "Let's play the guessing game." Still nothing. "I could threaten you with death, but I bet you would welcome it as in a few minutes Daniel will think that you are dead." That got her attention as she turned to look at him, her eyes wide in shock. "Ah, so I see that you do love him don't you little girl? He was just a mile or so a way, his eyes that opened to the ghost sense found your hotel in the distance as it collapsed well half of it. I want him to look and look and never find your body as his fear and uncertainty hit him." A dark chuckle erupted as they started to descend toward a large mansion. "The worse part will when he falls apart from the grief and Dark Daniel is born."

It hit her then. Dark Dan. The half of Danny they had met years ago. The one that was in the Thermos. That was what the dream was about. It was about his change and what caused it. She had been the reason for it this time. She was the detonator and Vlad was going to light it with the supposed death of her.

"Why keep me alive then?" she inquired.

"For the child that you carry in you," he said phasing in the house as her jaw dropped.

"I am not pregnant!" she said angrily as she was phased through another floor and into what looked to be a prison but the walls were padded and the bed was just a simple mattress on the floor. He shoved her toward the bed just as she managed to turn and smack the hell out of him. "Fucking perverted shit head!" she yelled as she fell back on the mattress, her amethyst eyes slits of anger as she watched him touch his cheeks.

"Bitch," he spat. "I should beat the living tar out of you, but then again that would ruin my plans for the future." With that he phased out of the room leaving her in the room that she found had no door or any windows. "Good night," Vlad said as the lights went out leaving the Goth beauty in the dark.

"Danny," she whispered as she touched her stomach.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took hours for most of the people to be rescued and Danny was feeling the fatigue hit him hard, but just when he was about to give up someone said something that hit him hard.

"The heiress of the cellophane deli thing is in there," a rather harried blond said. "She had just checked in hours ago."

"What?!" he cried out as he rushed back into the building.


	5. Chapter 5

It was hours later when Danny was forced to quit, his breathing labored from the smoke and his body tired from the stress put on him from his powers. His eyes watered now, but not from the flames that had long been put out or from the smoke that drifted up into the dark skies. No, he cried for the fact that he couldn't find Sam. He couldn't even find a body to take away from the tragedy. He sat there on the rock that had once been part of the great Phantom Gateway. It was only half there. A chuckle escaped his lips. A phantom gateway? Sounded like the Ghost Zone. Had she picked it for that reason? How ironic that she had been lost at such a place. He didn't believe her to be dead. He couldn't. She wouldn't give up on him, so why should he when she needed him the most? The fact that there was no body was probably a good thing because there was no evidence that she was gone. Nothing to prove that the one person who had never truly given up on him and his ghost half was gone. He would find her. Getting up he walked by just as the manager was heading for him, a sad look on her face.

"Mr. Phantom," she said, her blond hair blowing in the wind. "I am sorry for your loss, but I thought that I should tell you about the worker that had started with us just the day before she had come." Danny's brows rose in surprise at that. What would a worker at the hotel have to do with Sam? "He was like you."

"He was part ghost? Was he older?"

"He was your age, I think. He was young I know that much."

"Is there anything else?"

"He was hanging around Miss Manson and at first I think that she was tolerating him, but he disappeared last night before the blast went off." That was interesting news. First another halfa around and now one that was hanging around Sam. Maybe he needed to find this halfa and see if he knew anything about Sam.

"Where can I find him?"

"As I said he disappeared, but they are still finding bodies in the masses." That was true and it made Danny's heart hurt to think that his friend might be in those remains that he hadn't looked for. The sadness began to build in his heart and he brushed it off as he hoped that his friend was okay because he needed her and she needed him. Looking to the skies he thanked the blond and headed off to the skies toward the hotel, his mind on Sam and where she was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam lay in the darkness now, her eyes closed, but she was still awake. She hadn't been able to sleep with the knowledge that she carried Danny's child and the fear that the child she carried would fall into Vlad's hands. Opening her eyes as the sound of Vlad approaching the spot where her prison was made her scoot back toward the wall. She had figured out in the time she had been here that the room had no openings or exits and that Vlad had to enter through the ceiling. Now when she heard him draw close she moved back. He had come and brought her food. The meats and vegetables perfectly prepared, but she refused to eat the meat even at his threats.

"I have brought you the tofu that you said that you eat," came the evil male's voice from above as he floated down before her. The lights came on, the lights dim in comparison to normal lighting, but having the lights made her feel better for some reason. "You should know that not eating meat can be seriously unhealthy."

"It is far more healthy then meat," she hissed as he placed the food on the table next to the bed.

"I have purchased all the necessary equipment to take care of you during the pregnancy."

"I told you that I am not pregnant," Sam stated as she looked at the food. "Besides, it will take at least four weeks or more before I would even know that so what makes you think that I am?" The dark haired male smiled, his smile one of evil intentions.

"Oh, dear girl, I have done research regarding ghosts and reproduction. There are things about halfa's that you don't know, well, that no one knows." Pulling something out of his pocket as Sam watched with suspicion "There are tests that can be done this early to tell me all that I need to know." The item in his hand gleamed in the dim lighting and Sam backed up more. "Now, now, you shouldn't fight. This is for your own good. I need to be sure that you are pregnant." The Goth shook her head as he approached her. "If you aren't then we will just have to correct that." Amethyst eyes going wider she moved toward the edge of the bed that was close to the wall.

"You won't be doing any tests on me," she hissed as she just about fell off the bed, but that was all that he needed because as soon as she turned her head to reach for the wall he was on her, his body straddling her own as she fell back on the bed with part of her hanging off. She struggled but found it hard to struggle when the blood was rushing to head. As she groaned at the feeling of her head swimming the male on her stuck the needle in her leg making her let out small whimper.

"There you go. All done," the half ghost said in a patronizing tone before floating off of her. He watched her slid off the bed as soon as he released her and with a shrug phased through the ceiling Sam groaned as she lay there on the floor trying to get her bearings. With another groan she turned and vomited on the floor next to her before shifting away from the puddle. It took her a minute, but as soon as her stomach stopped rolling she wiped her face with part of her shirt. Taking off the offending garment she crawled back into the bed and closing her eyes began to cry.

"Danny, please find me."


	6. Chapter 6

Danny was looking, but he didn't know the first place to start besides looking for this half ghost. Hell, he didn't even know the half ghost's fucking name. Had the blond woman even known it or was the half ghost male capable of brain washing his existence and if so then he had done a poor job because the blond had known a few things. He would check with them in a few hours as most of them knew where to find him now since he was well known. Laying back in his bed he closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on what he did know and then suddenly something flashed behind his eyes. A dark space. No windows. No door. Sitting straight up he looked around. Where had that come from? Had that been a vision? He closed his eyes again hoping for more, but within minutes he was out, his body needing rest to refuel for the long day he had ahead of him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vlad sat his living room watching his spy bug's monitor as it flew over the wreckage of the hotel he had been at, the eyes landing on the blond before landing under her collar where it rested. That was when he heard her tell Danny that they were still looking for bodies of himself and Sam.

"Damn," the half ghost cursed. He needed bodies for them to find if he wanted Danny to go off the deep end. He wanted the Dark Dan to appear and wreak havoc and for that he needed to break the boy, but did that mean that Danny would come to him? He didn't really care about Maddie and Jack anymore. He had gotten past all that and was on to bigger and better things. He needed some bodies now. Smirking an idea came to him. He could find some bodies, but he needed ghosts to overshadow the bodies of two young adults that he could burn to look like Samantha and him in body. Phasing into the floor he found Sam laying asleep on the bed, tears dried on her cheeks. He needed some of her DNA to make the body more believable and her long locks would do the trick. As he made an energy blade she began to stir, but he paid no heed as he advanced on her. Sam opened her eyes just as he stood over her, a large mass of her raven hair in his hand as he chuckled.

"What the fuck!?" she cried out as she backed away from him, her long locks waving in his bare hand. "What the hell did you do?" she hissed as she reached up to find her hair short, the locks tickling her ears.

"You should calm down, that is not good for the baby," he said calmly as he floated up, his expression one of contentment and amusement. As soon as he was gone Sam got up and began to pace. The mother fucker was playing with Danny's emotions, locking her up to take a baby that wasn't real and now he was cutting off her hair! What the fuck was he playing at?!

"You should fucking let me out!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You should fucking stop messing with Danny and leave him alone!" She continued screaming demands at the half ghost that was no longer there, her voice echoing around her as her face grew flushed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A phone rang in a room that was growing brighter as the sun rose higher in the skies outside the open window. A hand reached out to grasp the phone as it danced and sang it's warning tune. Cerulean eyes opened to look at who was calling. Not recognizing the number he hit ignore sending it to voice mail as he waited. Within minutes it beeped to announce a new voice mail and as soon as he placed the phone next to his ear he wished he had answered it.

Danny Phantom. This is Blondie. Um... I don't know how to tell you this, but I might as well spit it out. Silence. We found two bodies huddled together and it looks like it could... She chocked. It looks like it is Miss Manson and the other halfa. They are running a DNA check on both bodies, but since there isn't much to go on save for hair it is hard to tell... Well, I just thought you should know. Sorry.

Danny just sat there, his eyes wide and dry, the pupils dilated as he just stared at the wall before him, the phone dropping from his shaking fingers.

"No," he whispered. "No." It took minutes, what felt like hours, for the young man to digest the news that his friend, the woman he wanted to be his partner, was dead. Her remains were found so there was no denying it now. A scream erupted from his throat, his eyes closing as tears fell down his cheeks as he let out his grief, his sorrow and his anger at the world that allowed her to die! When he opened his eyes they flashed red for a second before returning to the blue of an ocean as he stood up and headed out of the hotel, his body transforming on will as he headed for the last place she had been. He had to go. He had to find out why that building had crumbled and he had to get revenge. He had to get revenge for his love. The lost love that he had found too late.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The raven haired girl ran from the sight of the crumbling city, the ground shaking below her as someone hovered over the city. She couldn't see who it was, but she had an inkling of who it was and it scared her. She had done this. Her loved ones were hiding or dead because she had lost the battle to keep her friend on the good side. He had gone evil and destructive because she had been too weak and too blind to see that the male that had befriended her was their worst enemy. She needed to get to shelter. She needed to protect him and she needed to get to her baby. She could hear him cry out and she needed to find him.

"Oh, Samantha!" a voice hissed out as Sam turned to find the one person she had been running from hovering just feet behind her. Vlad smirked, his young body glowing like some paranormal being. She glared at him as she backed up. "He will find you and we can't have that just yet. You need to have him with you when the evil one comes. We need more pain. More betrayal."

"I never betrayed him! I wanted to be with him, but I knew that my being with him could cause his death!"

"You were wrong. Your disappearance caused his rebirth!" the male said as he cackled, his voice hurting her ears. "Now your child will be mine! I will form him into what I could never with Danny! I will have my heir and he will have the blood of my rival and his lost love!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat up, her short hair sticking to her as well as her clothing. The room felt cold and too hot at the same time and with a gag the small girl rushed to the other side of the room where a small bucket had been placed since her last void. Vlad of course had made her clean it up, but he was now sure that she was with child, the test that he had done confirming her worse fear. She didn't want to give up Danny's child. She didn't want to give birth to the child that Vlad would make into the one that would eventually fight his father, the father that didn't know about him who was going to turn evil. She didn't want this path.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny flew over the city, his red eyes taking in all that was left of the hotel that Sam had been staying at. He flew down and landing on the side that was still standing he sat down, his gaze taking in the city around the fallen hotel. Looking down he phased through the floor slowly, his eyes ever alert for anything. It didn't matter to him how long it would take because he would find out who had blown up the building. Was it a ghost or had it been a human? One thing was clear though and that was that someone had blown the building up.

The wreckage he was looking at wasn't accidental and that made his eyes flash a crimson tone like blood as his anger grew. Why had they destroyed the building? Had it been to kill multiple people or were they doing it to get at one person? He knew at this point Sam would have been at his side telling him to calm down and think. His eyes flashed green and then returned to red as hurt filled his heart. She was gone. She would never be there again to calm him... to help him. He growled as he passed more floors and as he hit the second to last floor he saw something off. There was something next to the boiler, the side of the large white tank. There was a large hole in the large tank, but it looked like something had blown up next to the tank, not the tank itself. Moving over there he became tangible as he glared the offending black hole that told him his friend had died because someone had willed it.

"I will get revenge for you, Sam."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several weeks passed as Sam lay on her mattress She had learned that as soon as she woke up the nausea would start so she stopped moving as soon as she awoke. She never knew what time it was so she was not able to call it morning sickness.

"Well, there is some interesting news," Vlad stated as he came through the ceiling. "This morning sickness is rare and only found in multiple births. Seems that I will have more than one heir. This is a good thing." Sam groaned as she rolled over, her hands falling to her stomach willing the babies that supposedly resided inside to stop making her sick.

"Shut up," she hissed as she curled up. "You are making me sick just by talking." The younger Vlad moved closer to her, a large book in his hand.

"Just thought you would like to know. That means that you are doubly or even triply responsible for his demise." Sam turned over, her stomach turning with her. She turned pale, her skin clamming up as she forced herself into a standing position even as she began to shake.

"You just need to leave me the fuck alone you rotten slimy bastard," she whispered as she held her stomach. "There is not child or children for you in my body!" Vlad stepped back as she took a step toward him, her finger hitting his chest. "You are nothing to be afraid of now! You weren't scary before but now you are nothing!" Vlad frowned at her, their heights almost the same now. "You are fucking a child now!"

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are playing with, Samantha, but I am not like I was before. I don't give a fuck about hurting you or any other insignificant human! The only reason you are alive is because of the child in your damn womb!" Sam didn't back down, her eyes flashing as she grew angry, her body becoming cold as she closed her eyes. Vlad was the one that stepped back as he watched her open her eyes again to find a familiar blue gaze looking at him as ice appeared below the female. "What the fuck?" the half ghost questioned as fear entered his heart for the first time since kidnapping the female. What the hell was going on with the human? Was she channeling the babies in her womb? Floating above her he managed to disappear just seconds before she crumpled to the ground, her amethyst eyes opening in confusion when she realized that she was on the ground.

"I could have sworn," she muttered as she tried to stand only to find the puddle of ice under her as she slipped. "What in the hell?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny once again sat on the hotel, his eyes scanning the area around it as he tried to think of who could have tried to blow up the building with Sam in it. He had taken a look at the hotel registry and had seen no one of interest on it. There were no important people staying at the Phantom Gate and Sam was the only one who held a high title. Had they hoped to get her before the explosion or had this been an attempt just to kill as much people as they could? He remembered all the things that had happened in the last few years. The bombing in the plains as well as the shootings all over the place. Could this just be a random attack?

"No," he whispered to the skies. He didn't think that someone had just made a random hit in Amity park. That just seemed too strange for his taste. Nothing like this had happened before, well besides those famous murders. He just needed to narrow it down and he would find the person responsible for the death of his friend. His muscular shoulders hunched over as he noticed someone running toward the building, his red eyes narrowing. Who the hell would be heading for an abandoned building? He flew down as the person stopped just outside the doors, the small male looking around him as if he were searching for something or someone.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny rushed at the unknown male shadow, his gloved hand clasping tightly to the person's collar.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, his eyes flashing red now as he glared at the male in his arms.

"Danny? Is that you?" The halfa's eyes grew wide as he looked into his friend's teal gaze, shock forcing his hands to relax as the dark skinned male fell to the ground on his ass. "What the fuck happened?" the male inquired as he looked up at his friend who had seemed to grow in size, his crimson eyes reverting to green orbs.

"Tucker? What the fuck?" The technophile stood up now brushing himself off.

"I could say the same thing, dude!" As soon as he was finished dusting off he looked toward the building. "I heard about what..." he faded off as he walked past Danny, the halfa having to fight the urge to stop his friend from entering the last place Sam had been. For some reason he felt if Tucker went in there it would taint it. Why? Shaking his head he knew that he could use the help of the techno geek. "I don't believe it."

"What? They found her body." Danny's brows drew together as he eyed his friend as if he had grown a second head. Around them not a sound was made, the building in front of them crumbling a bit here and there, but it would be knocked down within the week after the investigations were done,

"Well, um, about that," Tucker stated with a sheepish grin. "They found a body, but not Sam's." Danny walked over to his friend, a look of confusion on his face.

"Tell me what you mean by that," the halfa demanded. Pulling out a device from his backpack Tucker showed it to his half ghost friend. Danny blinked at the device. It looked like a tracker. "Is that what I think it is?" the halfa growled.

"Well, after loosing Sam to Aragon and then her being the main target for several ghosts I figured that it was better if we were able to find her."

"Sam can take care of herself," the halfa proclaimed. "Good idea though. When did she have you put it in?" Silence greeted him as he now held the tracking device. He looked up to find Tucker looking away, a small blush on his cheeks. "Tucker."

"Okay, well she didn't actually give me permission and I didn't want to do it, but I thought about how freaked out you used to get when she was kidnapped or put in danger." Danny still glared at him. "Seriously, I did it for you."

"I can't believe you did that!" the halfa growled as he turned from his friend and then it hit him. "Where did you put it and how?"

"I paid a tattoo guy to do it when she got inked that one year," the techno-geek stated. "You know the one betwe-" he stopped short when he realized that Danny was looking at him again, but this look was one of surprise. "Oh, you didn't know."

"Sam got a tattoo " Danny was totally confused now. He hadn't known that his Gothic friend had gotten inked and now he wondered how much more about her he didn't know about. "What did she get put there?" The tracker was completely forgotten at that moment.

"Um, I never got to see it, but she had a bandage on her back in that spot. She told me that it had hurt just a bit, but the image was worth it." The halfa looked up at the skies as a breeze whispered around them as he remembered that one month she had not laid on her back and when he had tried to touch her shoulders that she had pulled away. He had thought that he had done something wrong and no matter how much he apologized she had told him that they were good. She had said it was just sore. He hadn't believed her and now he knew that she had gotten a tattoo. "But back to the topic at hand," the dark skinned male said as he retrieved the device from Danny's gloved hands. Pushing a button on it he cursed. The halfa next to him looked over his shoulder, his green gaze watching a dot blink and then go out. "Someone has a blocker around her or the device in her has been compromised, but that can't be because it was made to take everything unless..." he faded off, his mouth clamping shut, but it was too late because Danny had heard him.

"Unless someone hit her, right?" he didn't wait for an answer as he grasped the tracker and Tucker before taking off into the skies. The machine in his hand beeped as the dot came back.

"It doesn't seem like it's entirely broken, but it is damaged enough that it will go out soon enough." Danny growled his irritation at that particular statement. "I give it at least another five minutes."

"How can you tell that?" the halfa questioned.

"The beeping is fast so that means that it is about to short out, but it's not whining yet so we have some time, unfortunately it looks like wherever she is is a good distance more than five minutes away." Danny grinned grimly as he sped up, his power flaring around him. He had been working out, his powers increasing as his body type bulked up. He wasn't super muscular, but he was looking a little more toned.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vlad rushed into her room, his red eyes glowing dangerously. Sam looked up from her spot on the bed, her gaze bored as she watched him approach, something in his hand that she couldn't make out, but with all that he had done to her she wasn't willing to undergo any more of his plans. Backing up she scooted off the bed, the sheets that were wadded up on it falling to the ground as she moved as far from the half ghost as she could.

"I don't have time for this, girl!" he practically screamed as he lunged at her, her small form caught between the wall and his younger form. She growled, but as he knocked her out with a quick flick of his wrist she groaned. He caught her none too gently before walking back over to the bed where he tossed her down. He knew that in the coming months he would have to be more gentle with her if he wanted the babies in her body. Taking the small devices in his hand he wrapped one around each of her ankles before placing one on each of her slender wrists. He looked down as the devices came into affect, his red eyes gazing at the small girl before him. In a way he had wanted her not to be pregnant because then he would have to impregnate her himself. Shaking his head to clear the weird thoughts in his head. "It would just be a better revenge," he muttered before leaving the sleeping woman sprawled out on the unmade bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny and Tucker grew closer to the dot just as the machine began to whine causing both males to groan. The halfa male was not happy, this was just too frustrating. He thought she had been lost and now that he had been given a way to her that way was cut off, but the one plus was that he knew what area she was in so he could start searching the area for clues to her whereabouts. That meant that she was in an area of about several miles of land. Though it would take a while he was glad to know that she was alive.

"Now we know where she is," Tucker stated as he leaned forward to hit a button that made the screen flash like a picture being taken, "we can investigate the area to see where she could be."

"What did you just do?" the halfa inquired as they began to drop down in the middle of the urban area filled with large houses on one side and smaller houses a few streets down.

"I took a picture of the map on the screen and one of the area we were over. It will help us draw up a map when we go searching door to door." Danny nodded. It was good that his friend was back as he was good with these kind of things and that was someone that he needed. "I think that we will need more help on this though."

"What?"

"Yeah, we need someone who can get into the mind of someone who would take down a building to fake the death of a girl connected to Danny Phantom."

"Who do you have in mind?" The halfa inquired.

"Your sister."


	9. Chapter 9

"All I can tell you is that you have a psycho," Jazz said as she pulled out a notepad with a pen.

"Jazz, I know that you are smarter than that. He placed bodies to represent the pair togeth-" He stopped, his cerulean eyes growing wide before smacking himself on the forehead. "Damn!" His sister looked to him in confusion as Tucker leaned closer to wait for what must have hit the guy.

"What is it?" the red headed female inquired.

"The guy that was with Sam! The halfa that they supposedly found in the building."

"They found a halfa?" Now Jazz was confused and so was Tucker. He hadn't really heard this part of the story.

"Okay, when I went to assist I had been told that there had been a young male with Sam, a halfa." Before either person before his could ask he continued, "All the workers knew he was a halfa because that was one of the reasons they had hired him so quick."

"I can see the benefits from that," Jazz stated. "If some were locked somewhere or something happened that a regular human couldn't get to then the halfa would be able to take care of it with less issue." Danny nodded. "What did he look like? Do you know his name?"

"No, but I have a feeling on how we can get that information," he responded as he turned to Tucker, the techno geek smirking as he walked over to the computer, the chair squeaking as he pulled it forward. Tucker began to type, his fingers working quickly to access the hotel's main computer base and within minutes they found themselves looking at the rooster for the hotel and everyone of their eyes grew wide at what they found.

"Please tell me that that is not who I think it is," Jazz said as she pointed to the name toward the bottom. "Click on that picture icon." Tucker moved the mouse slowly the trio so wanting to believe that it wasn't who they thought it was. As soon as the pictured came up they stared at him, his blue eyes glowing demonic like from the screen shot as his dark hair seemed to shimmer.

"He looks like you," Tucker stated as Danny just stared at the male on the screen, his mind memorizing the face before him because he would need to know what his old enemy turned new looked like.

"Can you print that out and d-download it to your PDA?" the dark skinned male nodded as he began to work his magic. Danny turned to his sister as Tucker also began to print out maps for the area. "I need your help to find her and we need to do it now because there is no telling why that crazy fruit loop has her." Jazz nodded. "We will be heading out at first light to start our search, the area is pretty large so it could take a while." Jazz nodded again.

"Can I suggest that we find more people to help us in this search so that we can find her faster?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She ran again down the same streets, the large shadow following her closely. She couldn't escape it and she felt so tired that she wanted to give into it. How many times would he chase her? When would he give up? Her steps slowed as her energy waned, but then she realized that she wasn't alone. In her arms were two children, their raven locks intermingling with the dove white locks. They were halfa's and it showed, but no one would ever be able to tell, but then their eyes opened and it was just so strange, their eye colors were different, the only difference if you looked at them. Their coloring was exact and their hair as if they had been put in a copy machine while their eyes. One had cerulean eyes and one had green eyes.

"Oh, Samantha, I think you have my children," the voice hissed behind her as she whirled around the voice came from behind her. She knew that he was toying with her and she wished that Danny was there, the halfa had never let her down and now when she needed him, no, when they needed him he was gone, his heart cold and his mind stuck on a ghost's obsession. She was the obsession, her death was his cell, her life his lock and she couldn't get to him, her captor following to ensure that she would never get to him. That was true until her captor had had his fill and then he would let her go. She turned around looking for him as he hid in the shadows.

"You're such a coward!" she called out as her amethyst gaze flickered around the space. If she let her guard down even once then he would get to her babies and then he would take her back there. She never wanted to go back to that place. Suddenly she found herself looking into his velvet gaze, the crimson orbs looking through her as she tried to remain calm as her babies were. They glared at the male hovering over their mother, their intelligence far greater than most, if any baby she had ever seen.

"A coward you say?" he questioned, his odorous breath filling her nose making her gag. "Let me show you a coward!" He pulled out a mirror and in it she saw herself. "The coward is you. If you hadn't left him then he wouldn't be where he is now." A pause as he smirked. "Hell." His hand reached out and grasped her throat, her breathing cut off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat up with a gasp, her hands flying to her flat stomach only to notice that her stomach felt firmer, different somehow and with that knowledge tears began to well up. She was pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning found a few familiar faces at the breakfast table, a few of them not what the males had expected when Jazz had suggested more people.

"So Sam has been kidnapped?" Kwan inquired with a surprised look, his wife Star at his side. She looked rather perplexed about the whole thing. Danny nodded as silence once again filled the air. Dash shook his head.

"It doesn't make sense. We heard that her body had been found," the collage jock stated. "It was on the news that her and a worker were found together. The story suggested that he had been helping her to escape." Tucker shook his head in disagreement.

"They found bodies, but they weren't of either people. Remember a few years back when the planet came under duress from the disasteroid?" The trio before them nodded. "The guy Vlad Masters, our mayor at the time, tried to bribe the nations for their safety?" Again he received nods from the group before him.

"What does that scum have to do with Sam being missing?" Dash inquired. "And how do you know that she is missing?" Danny pulled out the folder with the information from the employee rooster at Phantom Gate and placed it on the table before them and opening it to just the information he began talking.

"The one that was supposedly found with her is Dalv Master. He dropped the s to make his transformation complete, but it wasn't hard to realize that the first name is also the name of the center that Vlad Masters used to get and my mother away from the house while he tried to kill my father. Dalv is just Vlad spelled backwards. Now the kicker is the photo that was with it." Moving the sheet just as Dash opened his mouth found the jock slamming it shut.

"He looks like you," Star stated as she picked up the photo. "Save for the malice in his gaze." She shuddered. Kwan took the image and looked closely at it. The room was quiet once again as he handed it off to Dash.

"Something else about the Dalv that led us to believe that he was Vlad was that he is also half ghost like me. There are only two of us." Kwan looked up at Danny and Tucker as Jazz sat off to the side, her look of concentration as she typed away on a laptop warning all to stay away.

"I thought he was an older male," the jock stated uncertainty.

"We thought he was gone," the halfa stated with a frown. "We don't know how he altered his appearance as we would assume that he has no funds, but the fact that the funds he had before were taken by false means doesn't mean he wouldn't do it again." He had a point with that one.

"What do you need us to do?" the blond inquired as he now looked at the reports from the explosion, most of the bodies found burned beyond recognition.

"We need you to help us search the area for the houses that could hold her in them. We figure that she is in a house with a basement since Vlad used to have one for his lab and ghost portal." He pulled out maps, the area large and full of upscale houses. Dash looked at the area and frowning as he turned his blue gaze on the ghost fighters.

"This is a pretty large area for," he looked around before continuing, "six people to canvas. Don't you want to find her-" He was cut off as Jazz stood up with the laptop.

"We have more people coming, but if you know anyone else who is willing and able to help than let them know we need it. I have of course narrowed it down a little more, but it still might take weeks to find the right house so what I think we need is more help from the Ghost Zone." Danny smirked.

"I think I know a few people who might have an urge to assist us to get to Plasmius."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next month passed rather quickly with the assistance of their group of six people plus another four humans joined as well as ten ghosts to assist them. They were getting closer and someone that didn't want to was growing anxious. He watched them from across his house and frowned. He needed to think of something fast before they showed up at his house with that picture they were showing neighbors. Most of his neighbors had never seen him as he moved in in the middle of the night, but some of them might know something, he wasn't sure and he was feeling the paranoia welling inside of him. He pulled out a phone, his eyes narrowing as he scrolled down the list. He needed someone to play the part of owner of this home. Finally he seemed to find the right person as he smirked and began to dial.

"Hey, I have job for you," was all he said before hanging up and heading for the space where Sam lay on her side, her breathing even, but he knew that she was light sleeper so he kicked her as he hovered over her forcing the woman to turn and glare at him. "Thought so. Time for a real nighty night." He pulled out a needle, the container already full. Pushing down on the plunger liquid squirted out and onto the floor. Sam sat up, her frown telling him that if he tried to get any closer he might find himself short a male organ, but Vlad just smiled as he advanced on her. Before he could get to her though the doorbell rang and Vlad had to leave, but she could tell he wasn't happy about the interruption. "I will be back," he warned before floating back out the ceiling. The younger Vlad rushed to the door, his eye looking through the peek hole to find the person he had called over. Opening the door he allowed the the large male to enter the domicile.

"Well, when you call I know I can make some serious cash," was the response of the muscular male. His brown eyes looked friendly enough, but in the dark depths you could tell he would tear you apart if needed. Running his large hands through his brown hair he closed the door as Vlad inspected him. "Long time since I've had to help you, but I can see that many things have changed." The dark haired male said nothing as he noted that Jay had cleaned up like he knew he was supposed, his threads that of a rich person in his prime. "What am I doing today?" Before the young version of Vlad could respond the doorbell rang again.

"Answer their questions as if you don't know me while I head out of the area," the half ghost said before becoming intangible and going through the ceiling. He knew that if it was Daniel then he was screwed with his ghost sense and although from this height he could see that it wasn't just Daniel combing the houses, but other humans with ghost companions save for the human at his door. It was that technophile who had enough knowledge of him that he was a little concerned, but without a ghost it seemed that this one was just scoping the locations.

Looking around Vlad noticed Clockwork with a human he recognized as the blond that had bullied the other half ghost spawn and then on the other side was a large wolf walking with the woman who had once been his protégé. Looking around he didn't find Daniel at all, the halfa that had caused him so much trouble. Maybe he was at his house in a state that wouldn't allow him outside to help in this futile search. Maybe he still thought the girl was dead and it was just his friend- Wait, there was Jazz with Dani, the little girl he had cloned and Danny had saved.

Little did he know that while he was watching the crew on the ground that Danny was indeed there, his body invisible and intangible as he skulked around Vlad's house. He had been around the corner when Jay had arrived and finding it suspicious had sent Tucker to the door alone, the male in question inquiring about the photo and other information. Sinking into the earth around the house he began his search of the area under the house. Grinning he found the underground room that he had been sure would be there. Phasing through the walls he found the one person he hadn't been sure would be in the room.

"Sam!" he whispered happily. Sam, who had been laying there with most of the blanket covering her looked up in shock, her amethyst gaze landing on Danny's cerulean orbs.

"Danny? Oh, my god!" she cried as she ran toward him. Grasping her close he noticed that she had glowing bands on her wrists and ankles. He also noticed that she wore very little in the way of clothing, Vlad having issued her a black dress instead of what she had been wearing. The black garment fell past her knees, but was sleeveless so she was left to the elements in the dank room. "I can't believe it," she whispered as she pulled back.

"Sam, are you okay? You look like you've lost weight." Sam turned from him the, her eyes downcast.

"Been a little sick lately." Danny moved toward her as she turned back to him. "We have a problem, well, I wouldn't consider it that big of a problem, well not part-"

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked cutting her off. She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Whatever it is we can get through it.

"Danny, I'm pregnant." The halfa stood there, his eyes wide in shock, but what came out shocked her.

"That sick mother fucker!" he growled as he turned from her, his body flaring with power, his cerulean eyes flashing red in anger. Sam laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Danny," she said quietly. "Vlad-" The halfa grasped her and pulling her into his arms he headed for the wall with a soft promise to get her out of the house, but as soon as he tried to go intangible he found the woman in his arms still solid and her eyes closed as a mild pulse went through her small form. He stopped and became tangible as he walked her over toward the large mattress that was a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" She opened her eyes and blinked at him as her vision returned to normal. With a nod the male before leaned down to look at the bands on her leg that shined brighter now. "What are these things?"

"I don't know. He never tells me what he's doing, he just does it." Danny looking into her eyes at those words as the woman before him realized that he was back to the thought process that the evil half ghost had been raping her. Leaning close to him before he could move she forced him to stay in place. "Danny, he has never touched me like that. In fact I would say that he didn't seem to want to deal with me save wanting the babies in my womb. I am pregnant from that one time." Danny's eyes grew wide in seconds as he realized what she was saying.

"You're having my baby?" he managed to spit out, a look of absolute shock came over his face. Sam wasn't surprised, but he did surprise her as he fell over her again, his lips crashing over hers in delight.


	11. Chapter 11

Tucker was running out of questions and yet he couldn't see Danny anywhere as the male before him began to look a little irritated The others were within hearing distance as some were at the houses next to him while others were across the street. They all stayed close should something happen. Tucker began to sweat as the sun beat down on his back.

"I think that you have repeated your questions," the male said before him as his eyes bore into the dark skinned male. "I have better things to do then to stand out here and repeatedly answer your questions when it gets us nowhere." Without warning he closed the door on the dark skinned male. Sighing he became rather worried until Jazz walked over to him, her partner saying 'bye' as she approached him, her eyes smiling as she stopped before him on the large porch. "Jazz, I haven't seen Danny yet." Jazz grasped his arm and pulled him away from the door as her teal eyes looked around as if searching for the missing halfa, but when she only glanced around quickly Tucker had a feeling that something was off.

"He's here." Tucker nodded as if she had asked a question and opened his mouth to say something more, but was cut off as the red head said firmly, "No, you don't understand Tuck." Her teal eyes flashed green for less than a second before returning to normal.

"Oh, okay Jazz. I can be so dense." The red head nodded as they headed for the group calling an end to the rather short search. Several questions were asked, but Jazz handled it as she told them that they needed to regroup so that they could look at the maps again. As everyone headed out Vlad floated down to his house, his red eyes following the group as Jazz continued to explain things like the fact that the houses here didn't all have basements like the houses down the street. He re-entered the house just as his replacement was getting ready to leave. Vlad pulled out some cash before handing it off to the large male.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Jay said with a nod as he headed out to his Lexus, the luxury car looking right at home in Vlad's parking lot. As soon as the door closed the half ghost headed back to check on the woman in the basement, quite shocked that Jay hadn't said anything about a woman screaming or anything out of the ordinary. Phasing down into the box that Sam had called home for over a month he found her standing next to the bed waiting for him. She frowned as she looked at him, her face red and her breathing harsh. She must have tried screaming with the appearance she was giving off, but she looked exhausted too so there must have been something else she was doing. Maybe she had been hitting the walls as she had done in the last several weeks.

"Good to see that you were behaving during the time I had to leave you," he told the woman. Sam just continued to glare, her face turning redder with the effort to keep her face straight. "I still see that you need a night time aid so that you don't overwork yourself into a frenzy and harm my heirs that await in your womb." The Goth shook her head as she backed up, her feet moving quickly to get as far from the male as possible, but once again she was no match for him as he managed to corner her again, his form falling on her as her head fell back against the wall. Groaning she watched as the one half ghost became three. He grinned deviously at her as he shot her with more tranquilizers. Her last thought was that of whether she had done the right thing or not. Should she had told Danny that his children were in her womb or lied and told him they were Vlad's? She shuddered as darkness fell over her vision.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at Danny's and Sam's apartment all of them stood in the kitchen minus the ghosts who had gone back to the Ghost Zone with the promise that when Danny needed them they would be available "So, why are we back here?" Dash inquired, the group nodding in agreement. Danny now stood before them, most of them shocked when as soon as they had gotten back Jazz didn't know what they had been talking about and now Danny explained that he had overshadowed her because they had all been watched during their hunt by someone who didn't need to see the other half ghost skulking around.

"We were under surveillance and I figured we would be since we were real close to where the target was." He smiled. "Sam was there, just houses from where we all called you back from."

"Really?" Jazz questioned. "There wasn't any house with the description of what Vlad would have chosen for his home." The halfa smiled as he knew what she was talking about. All the houses that the vampiric looking ghost had inhabited in the past had been large and quite easy to spot for the Packer fan.

"What kind of house does he usually have?" Someone inquired.

"Vlad Masters is a Green Bay Packers fanatic and has to have a house that is green and gold. He tried to buy the Packers several times, but was never given the right," the red headed genius stated with a roll of her eyes. "The man had everything done in the green and gold. His house was filled with the shit, not a corner covered with something that hadn't represented the Packer fan or rather stalker that he is."

"But he didn't want to be found so even the fact that he was probably wanting a house that he could make into a Packer fanatic's dream he held off to conceal his home and place that he wanted to keep a captive. I am sure that he wanted everyone to believe she was dead, but thanks to another sick male we were able to track her to the area that we were searching today." Suddenly he became serious as Tucker frowned at the description. "I have found one startling thing though about what Vlad is hoping to gain and that," he said as he turned to Tucker, "was what took me so long to get out." Turning back to the group. "That sicko wants an heir and he plans to use Sam." A bunch of disgusted sounds were made as most of them remembered Vlad from his blotched take over of the Earth.

"Dude, that is disgusting!" Dash said turning green as Star hid her head in Kwan's chest. Jazz was disgusted but her mind was still working over that information. Why would he want Sam out of all the other women in the world? Was it a direct blow to Danny, but that couldn't be it because she was supposed to be dead so what was the master plan for the other half ghost?

"I know that you, Jazz, are wondering what good that could do when she is supposed to be dead, well, Sam knew something about that too. She said that Vlad wanted Dark Dan to be born, but before she could tell me more I could feel her fear and knew that Vlad would be back soon so I needed him not to find me in there because I can't take her out of the room."

"Why not?" Tucker inquired with a cock of his head. "All you-"

"I know what I had to do to get her out unfortunately Vlad is one step ahead of me on that one. He has these devices on her wrists and on her ankles that prevent her from going intangible with me and when I do," he paused and they could see that what had happened had not been good. "When I went intangible with her it shocked her." Jazz was still turning that one question in her mind to figure out with what Vlad wanted with the human girl. "Well, the good thing is that he didn't impregnate her," the halfa said to the shock of everyone in the room, all eyes falling back on him. Jazz looked up at his next words. "I did."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat up later that day or was it the next day, the only thing was that she knew what she needed to do now. She needed to find a way to help Danny, the father of her babies. Touching her belly and knowing that she was carrying his children still felt slightly unreal to her and it would be months at least until she could see those babies on a sonogram. Hopefully before that time she would be free. Laying back she thought about that time. As overjoyed as she was at the fact that she was having the halfa's babies she was also scared. There were so many things that could go wrong between now and the birth of those babies.

Vlad had said that there were things about half ghosts that no one knew and that meant that he had done his research, but who had he done it on? Was it on himself or was it during that time that he had Danny in his lab trying to clone him? Had it been with the small child Dani? What did he know and how had he come across that information? Now her head was whirling with all that information as she tried to sort it out.

"Food," came a voice as Vlad appeared before her a small platter of non meat items on the plate. She took the food and ate even though she wanted to throw the food in his face she knew that she needed the nourishment. What would happen to the babies if she didn't eat. Surprisingly enough she found that sometimes she could keep her food down and one of those times being today. Vlad said nothing as he watched her eat. He floated there watching her until she realized that this time he hadn't left her and stopping her food intake she looked up at him, a narrowing of her eyes as she waited for him to leave. Blinking the male disappeared and Sam began to wonder about that look that had just been in his eyes. What was that and should it worry her?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny looked out at the faces just staring at him in shock until Dash walked over and slapped him roughly on the back.

"Congrats! I was wondering when you and the Goth would get it together!" To say he was shocked was an understatement for the rather confused halfa as everyone began to call out congratulations. His sister was just staring at him as if part of puzzle had presented itself and she was putting it in it's place.

"Danny, I am glad that you got together with the girl that you have wanted since forever, but I have a feeling that there is more to this picture and I can tell by the look on your face," the red head said later as the rest of the group headed out. He would need them later, but he also knew that they needed a plan and at this time he wasn't sure what was going on in Vlad's house enough to get her out safely.

"No, nothing major," the male said, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that something was there and the man before her just didn't want to think about it. "Okay, I know that you are going to fuck with my head until you get the answer that you want, but before Sam disappeared I got a call from Vlad about Sam and what was going on with her."

"What was going on with her?" Danny moved into another room with Jazz following him as he headed for Sam's room, but he didn't enter the room, the sheets on the floor right where they had fallen from their encounter. He looked at them as he remembered that day, well, that time was what he might as well had called it because she had been suffering for longer than he had known.

"She was having nightmares and I didn't know about." She laid a hand on his shoulder. Her brother was a good guy and she could tell that he was bothered by the fact that he hadn't noticed that his best friend was suffering. "She mentioned things about Dan and about being responsible for him. She called out that she wouldn't do that and now it hits me that she was claiming responsibility for Dan being born." He turned to his sister. "I thought that couldn't be possible, but what if it is? What if the death of her was what truly made him?"

"Makes sense," his sibling stated. "You have such a strong connection to her and she does complete you in a way that no one else would. Had she lived you may not have gone to Vlad and Dan would have never been born." He turned back to the room. Vlad had been trying to turn him into Dan, but just like his sister he couldn't figure out where Sam and their baby, no, babies tied into that.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny took to the air that night toward the house that held his one time lover, the mother of his unborn babies. He knew he couldn't go too close because he wasn't sure where the other half ghost was and if he took a chance he wasn't sure what could happen to the Goth he was looking to save. He was sure that the other male wouldn't kill the raven haired girl, but at the same time that was just a question of how he would hurt her and how he could.

Danny stopped high over the house his green orbs on the darkened house. How would they get in there to get her? They needed to watch him and see what his activities he did during the day, but sadly Danny was sure that the half ghost didn't leave the house at all. As he floated above the house in the door-less and windowless room below the house a certain Goth lay, her vision groggy from the forced sleep she had to take. Groaning she got up and stretched her legs. She sighed as there was nothing in here to do so going back to her bed she lay back, but she knew that she wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon so she waited. She knew that Vlad would come back down eventually.

Flying up she realized that she was growing used to the half ghosts frequent visits and even waiting for them! She got up again and began to pace. This was not good. She had to hate him she couldn't get what they called Stockholm syndrome! She would never sympathize with that bastard that had taken her just to take her babies and his plan to harm Danny! Shaking her head as she continued to pace she failed to see the older ghost male watching her with red eyes, the crimson orbs following her motions before alerting her to his presence.

"You are going to need to calm down, that is not good for my heirs." Sam's head snapped up, her short raven locks having grown long enough that they touched the top of her ears. She glared at him, the hate in her eyes shining through clearly, but she did stop pacing as she didn't want to hurt her babies. "Come and sit," he said as he motioned for the bed.

Again she wanted to say no, but knew that if she didn't there were two things that would happen and neither would be what she really wanted so heaving a loud and rather irritated sigh she flopped on the bed as he moved to the right side of her. She made a motion to move a little further down but as soon as she did he muttered a threat and she was forced back to her spot.

"Now, Samantha, listen to what I am about to say because it is very important for those children in your belly," the male stated rather emotionlessly. "I have decided that you need something to do down here since inactivity isn't good for the children so I will be bringing a treadmill down here as I can not risk you actually leaving this room with your little friends looking for you." Sam stared at him. "I will also provide you with certain books. I don't plan on giving you anything that can turn you on for the sake of the children nor will you be given anything that is dark or gloomy."

"So what does that leave me?" the Goth inquired. "Your life story?" SMACK. Sam was knocked back by the force of the blow as Vlad stood up. "Ah, so you want to hit the mother of those heirs you keep going on about because let me say this when Danny finds out what you have done I doubt he will be looking for me!" the raven haired girl cried out. Vlad raised his hand to hit her again, but when she failed to react to the violent act he left the room. As the air began to warm the small woman crawled up into her bed and pulled the sheets over her. He would get what was coming to him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks found several teens located around the house watching again, another day of nothing happening. Hell, the man didn't leave the house and no one came over to drop off groceries or anything else. Sam never left the house, but if it was true and she was pregnant then there was some other way that the half ghost was getting her all the necessary things. He had read that pregnant women needed to exercise to keep their blood flowing and the fact that it was good for the baby as well. He wondered how he was doing this without taking her out of the house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the house that they were all watching Vlad was pacing. He would have to leave the house soon enough to get more items or he would have to bring someone in on the fact that he had a pregnant woman held hostage in his house. As much as he trusted Jay he still didn't want anyone knowing the fact that Samantha, the girl who would scream any chance she was give, was here in his house. Sighing. He guessed he could leave her here for a moment, but he needed to call Jay and have him watch the house. Pulling his cell out of his pocket he called the hired help. After hanging up on him he headed downstairs to find the woman in question jogging on the treadmill, her body moving like water as she moved so fluently. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her and shaking his head he called out to her making the female jump and almost lose her footing.

"Fuck!" she muttered as she turned the machine off to turn to him. "What the fuck bastard? Trying to make me fall?"

"Shut up," he said simply. "Have you been reading the books?" She nodded.

"You should read them and then you would realize that keeping me in this crappy little prison does more harm to me and the children then good." He cocked a brow. "Stress is bad for the babies if I am not comfortable, not that you will have anything to do with these babies."

"You keep on thinking that," he snapped. "I wanted to make sure that you are doing what I told you." She eyed him with distrust. He was lying, but she couldn't tell what he was lying about. With a look he asked, "What size clothing do you wear?" Sam looked shocked at the question as disgust filled her face and for the first time in weeks she found herself running for the vomit bucket off to the side. As she was bent over the side Vlad watched her with interest. He would need to get her some clothing and he needed to find a way to bend her more to his control if he wanted to bring her out of this whole.

Just as she had been doing he had been reading up on some of the books and she was right on one account, the stress was bad for the babies and since that was why he wanted her he needed to get her out of the stressful part of their relationship. Stopping short in his thoughts he realized that he had refereed to what they had as a relationship.

"I will be back later with your lunch." Sam said nothing as she continued to vomit up what was left from her breakfast. How she hated this place.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny watched with interest as Vlad left the house, his human form similar to Danny's in so many ways that the halfa was curious as to how he had gained the form and how used to it was the older ghost male was. He waited as the young male climbed into his car, the vehicle nothing like the former Mayor of Amity used to drive. He had worked his plan down to the point making sure that he stood out in no way except that he had made some bad choices with his semi-upscale house and the fact that he had shown his powers to the hotel. If he hadn't done that then the halfa may never had found him and what he had told Sam would have happened. He would have turned into Dark Dan.

Shuddering as the car drove off he turned intangible as he floated down toward the half of the house that Danny knew the Goth was in. He passed a male that must have been the same one that Tucker had been talking to while he, himself had been talking to Sam. Passing him he entered the room that held the small female. When he entered he found her resting on the bed, her body curled up tightly in a fetal position, the position making her look like she was protecting their babies. Walking over to the bed he sat down, the bed sinking with his weight.

"No, leave me alone," the raven haired woman muttered as she scooted away from where he was on the bed. Danny reached out and called her name, but for some reason the Goth shrugged his touch off as if he had just burned her.

"Sam?" When he received no answer this time he stood up and moved around to find the pregnant woman was actually asleep, her mouth turned in frown as she muttered something else. He crouched down, his white sneakers squeaking as he once again reached out to touch her. This time her eyes flew open, the white orbs looking at him shocking him so badly that he fell back on his ass. Sam blinked and her orbs returned to normal, the amethyst gaze looking at him in confusion.

"D-Danny?" she muttered sleepily. "What? Where am I?" Looking around she groaned. "Damn, I was hoping it was all a dream." Danny moved back to her side, his hands on the ground as he crouched before her. "What?"

"Your eyes," he said simply.

"Yeah, what about them?" she inquired as she sat up, the look on her face one of confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's freaking me out just a bit."

"Sam, when you opened your eyes just now they were white!" he nearly screamed, but remembering that she was under surveillance he lowered his voice.

"What?" She didn't have a mirror to look into so she had to take his word, not that he would lie to her anyway. "That's weird." A loud noise was heard from above them followed by a curse as something shattered. "What the hell is he doing up there?" she muttered as Danny noticed the treadmill.

"Does he make you use that?" he inquired as he walked over to the used item. "When did he get this?" Sam shook her head.

"I have no clue. I suppose that he had it in the house because it is one of the older models. I don't know what his routine for the day is, but I suppose that he doesn't leave very often."

"Try never at all save for today." Sam's brows came down at his words.

"What do you mean? Vlad is upstairs." Now it was Danny's turn to look confused as he shook his head. "What? There is someone else here?" The halfa explained that the last time he had been here that the man above them had been the one to answer the door to Tucker. Vlad had been above the house the entire time. "Really?" Then it hit her. "He knew that if he was here that you or any of the others would have felt the drop in temperature and that him also being the only one in the house that he would have to answer the door."

"Yeah, we have pictures of him from the employee data base."

"It was him being a halfa that clued you in," she stated with confidence. He nodded. "Then that means that the guy above us might not know that I am here!" she cried with excitement. Danny wasn't so convinced. Vlad was a very closed door kind of person, but he wouldn't leave that kind of chance open. No, he would have told the person assisting him his plans because more than likely the male upstairs was being paid for something besides just house sitting.

"That might make sense if the fact that Vlad wouldn't leave you a chance to leave the house. How is he to know that you might not scream for help?" That brought her down rather fast and before Danny knew what was happening Sam burst out into tears. "Sam, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" he cried out in shock. Damn! He had never seen the Goth cry and moving close to her he tried to comfort her.

"You didn't hurt my feelings, you bastard," the raven haired girl muttered as she punched him making the male wince in pain. What the hell? "You pissed me off!" Suddenly footsteps came back to the spot and the male above them began to call out. Sam's sniffles stopped as they stood there with just an inch or two between them as they realized together that Sam had been right. He was unaware of the fact that Sam was under him.

"Wow," the halfa said, but before either could say anything the front door opened and someone, supposedly Vlad, entered the house. Voices could be heard and couple realized that shit was about to hit the fan. Danny wanted to stay and Sam really wanted him to, but both knew that this wasn't a good plan at this moment so the halfa in question leaned over and kissed the unsuspecting Goth before disappearing. Sam stood there in shock after he had left. That was going to have to stop because as much as she enjoyed it they were not a couple and she couldn't risk her heart, not again. Just as suddenly as the air in the room had warmed the front door to the house shut and the air in the little room she was in chilled back up, the goosebumps popping up on her arms proof.

"Just what the hell have you been doing in here?" the half ghost hissed as he appeared before her, a glare on his young face as he looked her up and down. She stood there with red eyes as she suddenly felt her emotions take a nose dive.

"What the fuck do you think I have been doing down here!? Nothing! That's what!" Vlad's blue eyes grew huge like saucers at her tone as she stomped over to him, her amethyst orbs glittering with rage. "You fucking put me in a room with nothing to do and expect me to do something?!" Now her eyes began to water. "You are so fuck insensitive to my needs!" Now she walked away from him where she plopped on the bed leaving a very utterly confused Vlad lost and stuck in his spot. Not knowing what to do with the crying female he left her as she smiled softly. Guess there were some perks to be a hormonal pregnant woman?


	14. Chapter 14

Vlad moved around his house for several hours after that, his feet making little marks after hours of walking around the room thinking of how he was going to bring her up out of her hole without giving her access to the whole house. He needed to move again or he would have to call someone to redo his house.

"No, I have to have the house redone because I don't have time to move again, not with all the work that went into this house," he groaned before pulling out his phone and making the calls that he knew he would need to change the house. Below him a certain female slept, her dreams full of leaving the male above her even as some of her found her situation bearable. "Yeah, I need someone out here ASAP."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny came to the house the next day to find several people working around the place, at least ten or fifteen workers going in and out the house and he found that he was just as curious as the neighbors coming out to watch the process. What was Vlad doing? What was his plan? Just by looking at the crew he couldn't tell and that made him mildly worried, but for some reason in his heart he felt something was alright. It was an emotion that felt disconnected and yet at the same time he felt that it was a part of him. What was this?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam rushed forward, the shadow behind her still making her nervous and yet she found no fear in her body as it fell upon her. What was going on? She had felt fear knowing what she had done, the damage done to the man she loved and yet this shadow didn't make her heart stop so what was going on?

"Samantha, these feelings aren't good for the babies!" the voice called out and Sam felt like she should fear this, her heart warned her, but her head told her all was alright. It told her that the voice meant her no harm and that she should trust it so she slowed down as the darkness fell over her. She dared not turn to face the person that followed her and yet she couldn't help but turn around, her amethyst gaze falling on the male with dark hair and blue eyes. Her head told her that it was okay while her heart cried out for salvation. Just as she moved to allow the male before her to comfort her she felt this pull that wanted her to step back so following that feeling she stepped back as another male, the one that held the green eyes of her love, the one that could love her, blocked the path, his white locks blowing in the winds of the destroyed city.

"Sam, don't fall for his lies. Don't be led astray with all that he has shown you. I don't blame you. I blame him for what he did," a pause followed. "For what I asked him to do." He turned to her. "I did it because after I lost you I didn't know what to do. You were the one person who held me together while my family wanted to dissect me and my sister wanted to protect me." Sam's eyes watered. "You stood there and no matter what happened, all the good and the bad you wanted me to keep my powers. You said I was an individual and if I gave up then who was there. You knew me. I wanted to make a difference."

"Danny, no, I wanted you to be like what I thought I was. You were more. You were special. You didn't want to force anyone to be like you. Danny, you were the one person who would always persevere no matter what. Danny, you are a hero."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam flew up as the air around her grew colder, her amethyst orbs looking for Danny before falling on Vlad, but for some reason she felt no fear. What was wrong with her. He smiled at her, a smile that held nothing, no emotion and yet she could feel his nervousness. What was going on here?

"Sam," he said, his voice soft and it hit her that he wasn't using her full name. "I have a wonderful surprise for you." He reached out and took her hand before taking her out of the room and into the daylight that entered his home from the large bay windows. The Goth blinked as her eyes took in the surroundings. What was going on? "Come, I want to show you to your room." Sam followed obediently. She took in the walls, the color the base that most started out with and her mind photographed it. There was something that she needed to remember about all this. This was something that she needed to store for future use.

"Where are we going again?" the woman inquired just before he pushed open a gate in the middle of the hall. Where had that come from and did any other house she knew have that? For some reason her mind was drawing a blank. He shut it and she noticed that there were two doors on this side of the hall.

"This is my room," he said as he pointed to the right side of the hall, the door closed. "And this is your room," he stated as he pointed to the other door, the room that had no door, the room darkened by the black drapes that shrouded the windows. "Welcome to your new place." After saying that he walked off and she watched him, his head shaking as if he didn't know what he was doing now. It was as if he was as confused as her. She walked into the room as he locked the gate, the sound echoing in the small space. Looking around she was shocked to find that the room was dark, the walls painted black with green ghost floating on the walls at waist height and higher. She smiled as she reached out to touch them. Turning from them she found a bed, the double bed covered in violet sheets with green intermingled in the covering. He had read her mind in some sick fashion and somewhere in her heart she felt fear, but it wasn't fully realized until she saw the connected bathroom and with a lurch of her stomach she realized they were becoming more than just a captor and his prisoner.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks later found Sam in her new room, the window open slightly but the bars keeping her held tight in the house. She read her newest book as she was given a one book a week to give her something to do. The treadmill had been moved into the room with her and she had a TV no cable or anything, but she had been given a Netflix account so she was able to watch movies and shows. She now had clothing, most of it maternity for the coming months, months she was sure she wouldn't be spending here, but now she wasn't so sure. Vlad never left the house so Danny was unable to come to her anymore.

"Here's lunch," the half ghost said as he brought her a salad as well as some other items she had never seen before. She eyed the food with suspicion "It's all vegetarian. I bought a book for pregnant women who can't eat meat so all of it is meat and face free." She looked at him to see him waiting for something. An approval? Thinking carefully she grabbed the fork and taking a bit of the food found that it was quite good. He placed the tray of food on the bed and left the room. She watched him leave as she continued to eat. It was quite good and she was surprised that he went out of his way to make her happy, but then again, she reminded herself, she was carrying his heirs.

"Shut up," she said out loud "They are not his. They are mine and Danny's." What was happening to her? Was she really losing it and calling her babies, Danny's babies, Vlad's? Shaking her head she forced herself to eat for her children. "It's okay," she whispered to her belly as she laid her hand on the bigger baby bump, the size of it making her look like she was months further than she was. Was this one of the things that Vlad had been talking about? Did the babies grow faster or was it because she had more than one baby in her?

"Psst," said a voice. The Goth's head snapped up and she began to look around. Had she just heard someone or- "Psst, Sam." Now she was sure she had heard that so she looked toward the window to see a pair of familiar cerulean eyes. She rushed to the window.

"Danny, you can't be here because if he sees you this could end just as quickly as I was moved." Danny shook his head.

"He won't know I'm here," the ghost boy said. "I suspended my powers so that I can be here without him knowing. " Sam smiled at him as tears began to well up in her eyes. She was so happy to see him and yet so unsure of her feelings for the halfa. He was the father of her babies, but that had been just because they had done the deed that she knew they shouldn't have. She had used him because she had been so afraid and now he was being kind to her by trying to do right.

"Danny, I don't want you hurt so I want you to leave now. Please." The halfa male was shocked at what she was saying to him now. He was here to help her. He loved her and he wanted her back with him and not with some psychotic male. "I know what you are thinking and it's not that way. I told you before he hasn't done anything to me. Hell, he saved me from that building." Now Danny was getting worried.

"Sam, he blew that building up to get you away from me," the halfa stated as he snaked his hand into the room to try to make contact with her. "He could have killed you!" he hissed. Sam shook her head as she backed up. "Sam, what is going on with you? You were all ready to leave and now you are starting to sound like you like it here."

"What is wrong with liking it here?" she muttered. "I have someone taking care of me, someone who looks at me like a woman and not a little girl. Why can't I be happy?" He could hear her voice beginning to crack as she grew more emotion and he knew that he couldn't risk that because not only was it bad for her and the babies, but it would bring Vlad into the room.

"Sam, will you at least come here because I have something for you." The Gothic female nodded slowly as she moved back toward him as the male in question moved his hand out of the room before returning with his clenched palm. Sam leaned forward and held out her hand to receive his gift. As the ring dropped in her palm she looked up at him and back at the familiar ring. "I asked you to hold onto it for me before and I want you to hold onto it again. I will come back." Then he was gone leaving the small raven haired beauty staring at the blue jeweled school ring with her name engraved in it and it brought a chuckle to her lavender tinted lips.

She had seen it the first time and seeing the engraving she had thought it had said wes and had found it strange. When she had asked the halfa he had told her that his parents had had engraved for him. He claimed to not know what the wes was about and then that faithful day of the Disatroid. That had brought her feelings out, but she had never proclaimed her love for him, no, she had handed him the ring and told him to come back. He had never figured it out to her knowledge and that chance had been lost. She had felt that it was Fate closing the door on that and she locked it. Now she looked at it and emotions swelled up in her heart at all the pain that one ring had caused and all the hope it had given her.

"Sam? Are you done in there?" Sam quickly pocketed the ring before turning toward the door as Vlad appeared. "You okay?" Sam nodded.

"Just thinking." Vlad looked at her quizzically, but said nothing as he cleared the empty tray off the bed. "So many things to get babies, but not knowing how many makes that a challenge as well as all the things that could happen with halfa babies." The half ghost male nodded before leaving her. Sam found the ring in her pocket, but refused to take it back out as she crawled back on her bed where she fell asleep with mixed feelings in her heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny wasn't sure how he was going to get Sam out of Vlad's house but he knew that he needed to do it soon with the way she was acting it was only a matter of time before she never wanted to leave him. Walking into the house he searched for Jazz.

"Jazz!" he yelled out as he head upstairs only to hear a response to his holler from in the lab. Backing up he headed down the stairs. What the hell was his sister doing in the lab? "Jazz?" he called out questionably as he stuck his head into the bright room to find his sister bent over the counter, her back arched as she concentrated on whatever she had in front of her.

"Hey," she said as she kept her head down and that was when he realized that she was wearing goggles that meant she was about to use the blowtorch or something of the like so he waited as she sparked it up and began to work on whatever she had over there. Within minutes she was done, the item still hidden as she turned to him. "What's up?"

"Well, good news is that she has been moved out of the hole that he had her in, the bad news is that she still has those stupid things on her, but the worse news is that she is beginning to side with him."

"Stockholm," the red head said. "He is working her into what happens to captives often enough that they gave it a name. He makes her think that what they have is normal and sometimes it ends up happening to both parties. He might just be after the babies, but as he lives with her he might feel an attachment or feel that he is in love with her even if he really isn't. It can happen and it takes a lot to take someone out of that mindset." Pausing for a moment Jazz seemed to think about the situation. "There are a few things that this can be attributed to," she said as she led him out of the lab and upstairs to her room where she pulled up her laptop.

She pulled up a file that contained all that Danny had learned in his times to Vlad's house. "First, we know that he has isolated her for at least a month or longer so the only person she was around in that time was him. She has grown used to him and his presence is no longer strange to her. You being there might draw her out for a while. Next, the bands on her arms and legs might make her think that escape is impossible and at this time it really is, but we can fix that soon enough. Lastly because she is pregnant she has taken all the kindness he is allowing her as genuine when all he wants is the babies in her womb, but once again for all we know he actually is beginning to believe his own lie."

"He is crazy," Danny pointed out. "Obsessed with mom for all these years so he could transfer those feelings to her."

"Yeah, it is true that he could and what makes it all the worse is the fact that he is part ghost so his obsession is stronger and becomes more real to him." Silence fell over them and Danny looked to find this look on his sister's face and he recognized that look. That was a bad look that said she was thinking in the negative now.

"What are you thinking?" He was hoping he was wrong.

"He didn't touch her in anyway, right?" The halfa nodded, the image of her reassuring him about it letting him know that it was true. The nasty half ghost hadn't laid hands on her. "A-Are you sure that he hasn't used that as a threat against her?" Danny's brows came down, his eyes flashing green. Threatened her with rape? He hadn't asked about that and she hadn't volunteered any information about such a thing. "Danny, if he has used this then this could be part of the problem. She wouldn't want to have such a thing happen and it may have caused her worry."

"She would have told me about it though," the halfa stated with certainty.

"Not if she has blocked it. Victims of horrible crimes can throw the bad thoughts or actions into a corner of their mind so they can forget them. Whose to say she hasn't done that too?" Danny turned from his sister. She was right and he just didn't want to think that she had done that, that the situation was that bad. "Danny, she is strong and I am sure that she is fighting it, but..." she faded off as she stood yo place her hand on his shoulder. "She has more than herself to worry about so she might break easier or she might play possum. I need to know what she said to you that has you worried."

Relaying what he had said to Sam he waited.

"It seems more like possum to me. She was hesitant in her responses save for the one about you leaving. I think she fears more for your safety then she does about staying there and that can be a good and bad thing."

"How so? She needs to think about getting out for her and the babies' safety."

"Well, if she thinks about you it will help keep her calm because if she fears for her own and the babies' lives she might cause harm to herself and the unborn children, but at the same time it could cause more stress wondering about what you are doing or what is going on if Vlad disappears for too long. We need to get her out of there and Tucker, he is working on that right now."

Ding...Dong...

The siblings looked up in surprise. Speak of the devil.


	17. Chapter 17

When the pair opened the door Tucker stood there with a smile on his face.

"I have what we need," he said as he held up his PDA. "Now, we just need a distraction." Danny smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moments later found the trio along with their group from before, humans and ghosts ready to storm the house while Danny was given the chance to break in and get Sam out. As the crew grew closer to their destination Danny turned to the group that was crammed into the Fenton RV.

I never believed that there was a rainbow

"Does everyone know what they are doing?" Nods from everyone answered that. "Good, now I want everyone to make sure that you have a partner, one ghost to one human. If something should happen I need you to work together to get back out of area." He looked to the ghosts now. "If you feel that your partner is in danger than get them out of there quickly." The large vehicle pulled to a stop a few blocks from their target and heading out they moved down the darkened street in one large mass, Danny in the middle with Tucker as Jazz led the group forward and toward their target.

With a pot of gold at the end

As the group hit the front yard Danny took over Tucker's body and headed toward the window of the room with Sam in it, the lights out in the house. At the same time the mass of ghosts and humans began entering the house, the ghost going intangible while holding onto the humans. Some entered the garage and others into the main room, but as soon as they were in they made sure to make as much noise as the possibly could waking the master of the house immediately He rushed to Sam's room first where the Goth slept peacefully as if she could hear nothing. Growling low he headed out and ran into Dash. The jock immediately punched the male knocking Vlad onto the ground.

I'm much too smart for fairy tales like that  
Yet here I am again

"Got'em!" he yelled as others appeared over the unconscious male. "That was too easy," the blond muttered as Clockwork hovered at his side, both of them watching him while in Sam's room Danny moved through her wall as Tucker. He moved to her side, the female still passed out, her form sprawled out, her belly bigger than he had seen last time causing the halfa in the techno-geek to pause. He was now seeing the full on proof the fact that Sam and him had created a child. Suddenly she stirred a little, small whimpers leaving her lips as she began to fight whatever she was seeing in her dream. The sound like that time he had noticed that she hadn't been getting any sleep. It pulled him out of his trance and he rushed to wake her up, his hands falling on her arms as he began to shake her lightly.

I thought this time, this time we're gonna make it

"Sam. Sam! Wake up!" The Goth finally opened her eyes, the pupils growing small as her breath came out in harsh little gasps. She looked at him and a scream erupted from her throat as she reached out to smack at him. Danny reacted quickly as he flew out of Tucker, the dark skinned male falling back grasping his head. "Sam, it's me!" The dark haired girl stopped, her eyes clearing.

"Danny?" Sounds of fighting erupted from outside as Vlad woke up, his blasts striking walls as he went after their distractions.

Why I thought so I really don't know

"We don't have time for this," he muttered darkly as he turned to Tucker. "Get those off of her while I go and help." Tucker nodded as he pulled his PDA out and began to work on the bands the were on her legs and wrists. He looked down at the Goth staring at him with fear and uncertainty. "Sam, I want you to know that no matter what happens to us or between us that I love you and that will never change." He leaned forward and kissed the stunned raven haired girl. As he pulled back from her she reached out, her slender fingers grasping his raven locks before pulling him down for a deeper kiss.

"Um, guys," Tucker said with a meaningful look toward the door as his face turned red. His hands worked at his PDA that was attached to the band on her right ankle. Pulling back from her he left to help the fight against Vlad.

Maybe something in his eyes just told me so

As the door closed Sam lay back on the blankets as Tucker worked silently on the bands.

"Sooo, is there any reason you shut him down to begin with?" the geek questioned to which Sam shot him a glare. "Don't look at me like that because I was always rooting for you two and when you finally make your move you shut him back down."

"It doesn't matter," she muttered.

Something in his eyes...

"Yes it does," he said as the band fell off making the Goth look down in wonder. Thank god for techno-geeks and their overly weird obsession with machines. "Sam, I know and he knows that you did it for some reason that wasn't meant to be harmful to him, but you know him. He would go to hell or heaven to do anything to protect her and just because for the longest time neither of you could come forward doesn't mean that it wasn't there. You knew that you loved him and somewhere in his heart he knew that you were the only one for him but you were both worried about your friendship and the fact that friends that move up the next step of the ladder rarely work out and then you lose the friendship." He looked at her as he began his work on the next band.

"Danny is my best friend, I have know him longer than I have known you and that is how it should have stayed," the Goth stated as she looked at the door where the halfa in question had exited. "If we hadn't taken that next step then we wouldn't be here."

Tell me lies

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Danny exited Sam's room he found himself a target of Vlad's very random blasts as humans and ghosts alike shuffled to avoid the blasts.

"You fucking bastards!" the dark haired male screamed in anger as he lashed out, his blasts angry, his concentration on only hitting one of them.

And I'll come runnin'  
I must have lost my mind!

"I don't know how you became what you are now," Danny said loudly, all the fighting stopping as Vlad turned to look at the halfa in front of Sam's closed door and his eyes flashed red as he transformed in an instant blowing all back with the power flowing off him.

I could close me eyes

"You!" the older half ghost hissed as green orbs of power flickered in his hand, the power turning red as his anger grew stronger. "She doesn't want you! She has me and I will take care of her and my children!" He flew at Danny now, his fists rising up as he blasted Danny, but the halfa took those blasts as his anger grew at the fact that Vlad was claiming Sam's children at being his own.

And tell you just exactly what's comin'

"She hates you! My children will never be yours and your life ends tonight!" With that the energy that entered the younger halfa's hand blazed a bright blue as he separated, four other Danny's appearing around the half ghost who looked at them in shock. "Die!" The sound of Danny's cry echoed around the male as all his clones powered up before flying at him.

Life's gonna turn just a little unkind

As all of them hit the blast blew all away with it's intensity as ghost and human alike were slammed against a wall and as Danny had told them the ghost latched onto their human partners and got them out while in Sam's room Tucker was on the last band when the door broke and the pair were almost blown into a wall, but Tucker grasped her as he pushed forward to keep them upright. As the winds died down he quickly began his work while Sam grew frantic at what had happened in the other room, her eyes searching the smoke. She let out a gasp as a figure appeared in the smoke, her cry drawing Tucker's attention. He looked up and upon seeing the figure quickly undid the last binding before moving her behind him on the floor.

Seems like everyone's sailin'  
Way out on the sea

Even as Tucker shook in his boots he stood up to the male before him, at least he thought it was a male because it could either be Danny or Vlad and he wasn't sure who it was. That was the biggest fear at the moment.

"St-tay back!" he hollered when Sam peeked around his shoulder and as if she could tell who it was she rushed out toward the figure as it fell forward. As the smoke cleared it revealed Danny, his hair changing to black in Sam's arms as she cried on him.

And I'm stuck here on the shore

"Danny! Danny!" she cried as she held him close. Behind the halfa the smoke began to filter out and what appeared made the pregnant Goth gag as her hand flew to her mouth. The walls were covered in green and red like some sick Christmas decorations. Sam knew what it was and she pushed him back to look at him, the halfa in her arms covered in both as some of it bled onto her and she laid him on the ground as she found a gash on his stomach. Pulling off her shirt, her maternity bra the only thing left on her upper body, she began to rip it up quickly as Tucker moved to look out the door.

As she wrapped him Tucker stepped back from the door.

Sun's always shinin'

"Sam," he whispered. "I don't think that Vlad will ever be coming to get you ever again." Sam didn't look up from her task as she hurried to stop the blood. She looked up as soon as she was done only to tell the geek before her to get a ghost in there because they would need help to move Danny. He wanted to say more to her, but at the look in her amethyst gaze he simply nodded and rushed out leaving the pair alone. Sam sat there with Danny half in her lap, her eyes tearing up.

But it's never on me

"Damn hormones," she muttered as she moved to wipe at the tears. She began to look up but a voice stopped her.

"No, don't," Danny said without opening his eyes. "That is something you don't need to see." Sam's eyes flew down to the male in her arms.

Why should I try anymore?

"Danny, oh my god. I thought I was going to lose you." Danny's cerulean gaze opened up to her as he smiled at her.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," the halfa said just as Clockwork appeared before them. "Hey," he said looking to the ghost of time.

"Good to see that neither of you died, but time to leave this party," Clockwork said as he grabbed the pair of them before removing them from the house with a quick instruction to Sam about not looking. After they left the house they were loaded quickly into the RV as the ghosts were left to clean the house. They were grateful for a chance to help Danny so there was no regret in leaving them as the neighbors called the police when all was said and done.

Tell me lies  
Tell me lies

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moments later found the pair back in their apartment, the halfa having been helped into bed, his eyes closed now as he lay there resting. Sam sat next to his bed as Clockwork bid them farewell while Tucker and Jazz stood at the end of the bed. Sam seemed rather worried, but Jazz told the female that everything was okay. Sam said nothing as she knew that Danny had talked rather extensively to the pair otherwise Tucker, though intuitive in his own right, knew far too much.

And I'll just keep right on comin'

"Do you need anything?" the red headed sibling inquired of the Goth. Sam shook her head as her gaze never left the halfa sleeping before her, his face cut up, but otherwise fine. Even the gash in his stomach wasn't serious. Sam looked up now as she thought about it.

"What happened? Tucker said something about Vlad never coming back." Jazz turned her gaze on the male but with a sigh she looked at the female before her, the one that looked so healthy on the outside, but Jazz knew was falling apart on the inside.

"Let's just say for now that Danny took care of him and that he is so far from... ever being complete again." Sam nodded as she knew that was all she was going to get before turning her gaze to Danny. As the couple left the pregnant woman got up and headed for her own room where she smiled when she saw that he had left it just as she had left it that day, the sheets falling half off the bed. She didn't know why she went to this room in particular because she really just wanted to be with him at the moment, but somehow looking at the male that she had never seen down she had needed to escape to think.

What were they going to do now? She knew that she loved him and she was sure that he loved her too, but why? Did he love her because she was pregnant or was there something more there?

This time I've got to believe in the dream  
This time I've got to believe in his dream

She went back to that day and all the words and actions that had happened. They had both been sober and neither had stopped the other from what they wanted to do. If anything they had both been consenting to the actions so why was she still wondering about what they had done? The reason she had stepped back from it all had been about those dreams and those dreams had been connected to Vlad and his plan of making Dan come back, but now that she was free from Vlad what was stopping her?

Fear.

That was it plain and simple. She was afraid that after all they had been as friends that if they took that last step and it failed then what would happen? She would lose the one person that she loved, the one person who looked at her like an equal. Sitting on her bed she wondered where it was all going.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny awoke with a groan as he felt the pain in his stomach. Throwing back the blankets with a groan he saw a shirt covering his torn flesh and with that he remembered the battle, well, it hadn't really been a battle since he had ganged up on Vlad, but he didn't care. He had taken care of the male responsible for taking his Goth. Wait? Where was she anyway? He looked around him in confusion when he realized he was back in his room but there was no sign of Sam, the chair that was pulled up next to his bed empty.

Moving out of the room he headed for Sam's, feeling that the woman in question was there. When he entered he found her on the edge of the bed, a brooding look on her face.

"Sam, what's up?" he questioned as he approached her, the Goth in question looking up at him.

"I need to know, Danny, where do we stand?" He was shocked at her question and taken back by it too.

"We are past friends," he stated. "I believe that we are even past being a couple dating, but I know that's where we need to start." Sam smiled. He was at least thinking about her feelings in this.

"I like that," she said with a smile before a look of shock came over her face.

"Sam?" he questioned as he moved toward her. She looked to him now as she reached out for him, her fingers grasping his before she pulled him toward her. "Wh-" he stopped as she placed his hand on her stomach, the feeling of butterflies tickling her stomach. He looked to her in shock. "How?" he questioned.

"Vlad had one thing right. Babies of a halfa are different then those born by humans. I think that they are growing faster, their mixed blood stronger than just regular humans."

"So, you will have them sooner?" She nodded as they stood there with his hands on her stomach. The pair stood there with smiles as they looked down at her stomach with the pride that only parents shared for their children.


	18. Chapter 18

Less than four months later found the couple in the hospital, a very red Sam being carried by Danny into the emergency room looking rather uneasy. Around them the hospital staff stopped, not just at the sight of the halfa in their hospital, but at the fact that the Manson in his arms was about give birth right there. Rushing to the aid of the couple they brought her a cot and whisked her off to the birthing chambers with a rather worried halfa following them.

"You will need to be scrubbed and gowned before you can enter," a blond nurse instructed as she ushered the stunned male into a room where only taking minutes he was gowned and scrubbed before entering the room where his fiancée was giving birth at that moment, her eyes tearing as she mumbled something ugly to the female nurse trying to give her a shot in the back.

"I am doing it natural," the Goth muttered as she looked up to see Danny as the room cooled. Her eyes called to him and the raven haired male moved to stand by her as she pushed again even as the doctor scrambled to play catch up. "It seems that our babies want out now." Danny said nothing has he held her hand while a nurse got the dark haired girl more comfortable on the bed as she pushed again.

"Why weren't they here before?" an angry female voice was heard as Maddie entered the room as several staff members tried to stop her, but it was no use as she and Jack entered the room to find Sam in mid push.

"Nice to see that you could join us," the Goth muttered. "I think that Danny is in shock over here." Maddie walked over and looking into her son's face let out a giggle.

"Yeah, that is the same look Jack had through both births." Looking now she saw that he was once again immobilized like his son standing by the bed. "Dear god in heaven!" she just about screeched as she shoved him out the door. "Just give him a minute and he should snap out of it. If he did what Jack did and read a whole bunch of books then he is thinking about the experience," and with that she was gone. Sam shook her head on a sigh before pushing again.

"Danny," she said as the pressure let up, her amethyst gaze searching his lost one. "I am fine, just relax." He blinked and looked down at her as another contraction swept through her. "M-Most women don't have painful labors, that is back labor and this is just mild. I really am fine." Another contraction and the doctor looked up at her.

"One more good push and your first baby will be here." Sam took a deep breath and pushed, the sound of a crying baby entering the room almost immediately as Danny blinked again, his eyes falling on the baby in the doctor's hand before being passed off to a nurse to clean as Sam began to push again, her body sweating with the exertion as another nurse applied a cold cloth. Danny looked down at the woman he loved and without thinking sent energy into her body and with a soft knowing smile she pushed again and their second child was born. As soon as the second child was birthed Sam fell back on the blankets as she closed her eyes. Danny leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips as she whispered for him to go see their babies because she just needed a moment to cool off as the nurse continued to wipe her down.

"Say hi to your beautiful babies, daddy," a nurse cooed as she handed him one of the babies, the little boy's head already covered in black locks, his pale skin wrinkled and red, but when he opened his eyes, the cerulean gaze nailed Danny on the spot as he looked into those eyes as they flashed green. "And here is your beautiful baby girl." The second child, the younger one by mere minutes was handed to him and looking at her she smiled as her wide amethyst gaze watched him, the colors of her orbs shifting to green as well as she snuggled into her father, both babies passing out.

"Danny, are you going to just stare at them or you going to let me see our babies?" Starting he moved to hand her both babies and as she smiled at them he looked down at his family, his soon-to-be wife and the babies that had been born out of love.

"Where are our grand-babies?" four voices called out as the room filled up again, but this time there was Pamela and Jeremy as well as Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie. Behind them were Dash, Kwan, and Star, the room growing more crowded by the second and Sam looked up at him just as he looked down at her and they smiled at each other. Who would have thought that the day would come when everyone joined together in one room without fighting?

"I love you," the halfa said as he leaned down to kiss her on her violet tinted lips as she whispered back 'I love you, too'. Looking at the babies as everyone looked over their shoulder they knew that those babies would be taken care of by a village, the step into the blood over while they walked in the clouds.


End file.
